When Worlds Collide
by spirit-bandit
Summary: Ok this is a re-write. i wrote it once edited it. and now i reposting it. I own nothing and i only take credit for my characters
1. It Started Out As A Feeling

"Do you think they will like us?' Lucy Pevensie nervously asked her older siblings.

"Well of course." Susan said, "Why shouldn't they?" to anyone else she would have sounded completely confident, but since she was so close with her siblings, they all looked at her worriedly, all of them except Peter, the oldest of the children.

"Su, Luce, Ed, guys come on it going to be fine. She's mums best friend. Mum wouldn't send us here if she didn't trust Mrs. - err… what's her name again? Peter asked shyly.

"Greene" replied Edmund, the second youngest, but he easily could have thought to be older because of his height.

"Ah right, Greene, I have to remember that." replied Peter, "Well it looks like we're here." The Pevensie's were being shipped to a friend of their mother's home in America. Her name was Amanda Greene. She was a widow with four children; the twins Kasen and Kassi, Daniel (Danny) and little Melissa.

"Look at the size of this place!" Edmund said in awe, "Its like a mansion! It must have at least five floors!" Indeed the Greene's were a wealthy family, but it was all thanks to Mr. Joshua Greene, a U.S. General, a successful doctor, and had been a lawyer in his earlier days.

"Well, said Peter, the oldest Pevensie child, "we mustn't be rude and just sit out here all day." He knocked on the door and it was swung opened to a room a room with a very mean looking woman with dark eyes and snow white hair.

"Ah, about time you got here." the woman said to the children "The misses said you were to be expected by noon! Come in, hurry now…"

"Glenda, please try to nice to our guests." A sharp voice commanded from some where in the house. A woman with dark brown hair and dark eyes suddenly appeared in the doorway. "Hello, you must be the Pevensie children. Please excuse my maid, Glenda, she's not the most fun person to be around I'm afraid. I'm Mrs. Greene, but you can call me Amanda. Let me show you to your rooms. If you would follow me." Then she turned to the maid at the door "and Glenda would you please send in Philip to grab their bags. Thank you" Peter shared a glance with Edmund, although they were far away from the wardrobe and the train station, they would never forget their, well now Prince Caspian the Tenth's, Kingdom. Edmund immediately thought of his memories with his horse friend and felt a stab of regret. He never got to say goodbye to one of his closest friends in Narnia. The children followed Amanda to the flight of stairs and Amanda stated that their rooms would be on the third floor. "Ah well I must say it's very nice to finally meet you." Amanda stated as they reached the second flight of stairs. "Your mother has told me the most wonderful stories about all of you. But then I guess I can see why she would be very proud of you, I've only known you for a few moments and you already seem to…hold yourselves with such dignity that its hard to believe that you are only children. I also can see why she said our children seem to be acting the same." She added the last part in a whisper, but the Pevensie's heard every word. They wanted to ask her what she meant but they had just reached the third floor of the house.

"Alright, I hope its okay that you are on the same floor as my children. I didn't want to put you on a floor all on your own, or on the floor with the maids. And I'm sure you didn't want to be on my floor. This was also the only floor that gave each of you your own rooms. Is that alright?"

"Yes of course it's alright Mrs. Green, replied Edmund speaking for all of them.

"Okay that's good, now here is the first room and Edmund, please its Amanda. This room is for Lucy"

Lucy immediately noted her suitcase beside the bed. _Wow her servants sure are fast. _Then Lucy took a look around the room and gasped. The room was extravagant. It had a king sized bed with red sheets, a dresser with a mirror and twelve drawers, a bathroom, and a balcony with a view of a pond in the Greene's yard. There was also a closest that was filled with dresses of all colors.

"All this is for ME?" asked Lucy stunned.

"Of course", replied Amanda "and I hope you like the dresses in the closet. I didn't know how many clothes you were aloud to bring so I wrote your mother and got the sizes for all of you and took the liberty to buy you all some clothes."

"Thank you Mrs.-uh Amanda, the dresses are beautiful!" Lucy responded.

"Wait," said Susan "did you say all of us?"

"Well of course you didn't expect me to buy just one of you clothes did you?" Amanda said in a hurt voice. "Now come on, let's let Lucy get her stuff unpacked." The three remaining children followed Amanda out the door and to the next room. This one was set up the exact same as Lucy's but instead of being yellow, the bed sheets were green. "This room is for Susan", explained Amanda. Susan was then left to get her thing situated. The next room was Edmund's and it had white/silver sheets. The last room was to belong to Peter and he noticed that the sheets on his bed were yellow. _Huh_, he thought, _strange how she got all of our favorite colors as our sheets. And these are also the colors of cloaks we wore when we were crowned kings and queens of Narnia. _Amanda left him and told him she would call for him in an hour to meet her children. Peter took his alone time to his advantage and looked around the room. His was noticeable different, for one thing the balcony on his room looked right into the mountains. The room was also bigger, it had two dressers. But what caught his eye was the door that he guessed was to be a secret. The door was on the floor left of his bed, covered under a rug. Peter doubted that anyone would have never seen one would have seen it, but Peter had seen hundreds of them. Doors like this were all around in his castle. _*Sigh*_ _His castle _he thought again. He felt a rush of sadness sweep through him. He would never see his castle again. _Why Aslan? Why are Susan and me never aloud to return to Narnia, to our home! _Suddenly Peter was furious. He threw the shirt he was putting away and started pacing around the room. _How could he do that? How does Aslan have any right to tell me and Su what we can and can not do! I m the KING, the HIGH KING of Narnia! I should be telling HIM what to do! Not vice versa!_ As soon as he thought those words he felt remorse. _I'm sorry Aslan; it's just that I don't understand. We have grown up and I understand that, I just don't understand why we can't go back. _Just then there was a knock at the door,

"Peter," Amanda called form behind the door, would you please come down stairs?"

"Yes Mrs. - err, Amada. Just give me a moment." He hurried and threw the rest of his clothes in the dresser and then opened the door. "Sorry," he apologized, "I didn't realized it had been an hour". Amanda had already gotten the other siblings and the descended down the stairs back to the floor the Pevensie's entered the house from. There they saw sitting on a couch was two children; one boy and one girl.

"Melissa, Daniel, where are Kasen and Kassidy?" asked Amanda.

"How should we know, we can't keep track of them." replied Daniel.

"Yeah mom, you know how they are. One minute they are in the room with you the next they are gone." said the young girl Melissa.

"Hmm, that's so true" replied Amanda with a laugh. "Well" she said turning her attention back to the Pevensie's, "these are my youngest children-Daniel, who is fourteen and Melissa, who is ten."

Peter shook hands with both of them and said "Hello Daniel and Melissa, this is my younger sister Susan, my brother Edmund, and my youngest sister Lucy."

"It's nice to meet you too", replied Daniel "but its Danny, Daniel sounds too old."

"And mines Missy," said Melissa "I don't really have a reason for it, my sister has just always called me that and it just stuck", she laughed.

"Hey it sounds way better than Melissa, you should be grateful." a new female voice said.

"Funny, I thought it was because you couldn't pronounce Melissa when you were younger" an older male voice joked.

"Shut up" the female said but you could hear a smile in the words.

"There you are!" Amanda said, "Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy, these are my oldest children. Kasen and Kassidy."

"UGH! MOM!" yelled the girl "it's not Kassidy, its just Kassi. Kassidy makes me sound way to mature." The boy beside her just laughed.

"Kass, its ok. Why don't you introduce yourself next time?" Then the boy turned to the Pevensie's and shook each of their hands "I'm Kasen, but you probably guessed that. And she", he motioned to the girl over his shoulder is "Kassi, my twin sister." The twins looked nothing like their mother or their other siblings; they had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Kassi also shook the Pevensie children's hands

"Its nice to finally meet you, mom has been going on and on for days about having the house be perfect for when you guys got here." When Kassi shook Peter's hand there hands stayed clasped longer than necessary. They made eye contact and Kassi dropped her hand blushing and looked down at the floor.

"I uhh… think I'll go see if they need any help in the kitchen." Kassi stuttered and made her way out of the door and into the kitchen.

"Hmm. I wonder what got into her." Amanda said quietly as if she were talking to herself. The children (other than Peter) knew exactly what had happened and the Pevensie children grinned mockingly at Peter and the Greene children all stared worriedly at Kasen who was staring at Peter with a dark expression. Peter caught Kasen's eye and the thought "if looks could kill" ran trough his mind.

Peter and his siblings made their way back up to the stairs to go back to their rooms for the night. Peter sat on his bed and starting thinking about dinner. Kassi had sat by him tonight. He didn't mind it at all but what did make him worried was that she wore a strange expression on her face the entire night. It was almost like she was in pain of course she had tried to hide it by laughing and smiling whenever someone caught her eye and asked about it. And just before dinner Peter swore he heard Kassi and Kasen arguing about something. He was dying to know why she was so upset and what her and her brother were fighting about. They seemed so close. He didn't have much time to think about it until there was a knock at the door.

"Come in Ed." Peter answered automatically.

"It's not Edmund" Kasen answered from behind the door, "Can we talk?"

"Uhh, yeah sure." Peter responded. He hurried to the door and saw Kasen standing there with the same dark expression he had been wearing earlier that day. Kasen shoved his way past Peter into the room.

"Well, umm… what do you- Peter started before Kasen interrupted him.

"Do you like my sister?" "I uhh…well umm… what?" Peter managed to get out. "I don't even know her!"

"So." stated Kasen like it was obvious, "you can still like her. And I know you do, I saw you today. And I would recommend you stop. Starting now. Stay away from my twin sister." Kasen then stormed out of the room leaving a very confused Peter.

Ok this is the end of chapter Uno. I hope you guys kinda sorta like it. Please Review criticism is appreciated:)


	2. Which Then Turned Into A Hope

Kasen acted like nothing had happened the next day at breakfast as did Peter, but Peter was sure to stay out of the young mans way. As the days went on the Pevensie children learned that the Greene family really like to have fun. The twins especially. They set little traps everywhere they could find room. None of them were severely dangerous but their mother got furious each time.

"KASSIDY ANN AND KASEN LADON! GET DOWN HERE NOW! Amanda furiously yelled as she caught sight of their most recent prank. They had put hot pink hair dye in Danny's shampoo bottle and he was currently sporting a hideous hair do.

The twins were "hiding" on top of Kasen's bed laughing hysterically.

"Uh oh twin, mom knows" Kassi tried to (unsuccessfully) whisper through the tears of laughter streaming down her face to her brother as they heard their mother screech.

"Obviously twin." Kasen replied also laughing. "she pulled out the middle name usage."

"Should we go? Or should we stay hidden?" Kassi asked with a gleam in her eye.

"Hmm…twin. I think we should reveal ourselves. You know it only gets worse with time." Kasen answered.

"Ugh. Your right," Kassi grunted. "But for the record the punishment will be SO worth it as long as we can see Dan's face"

"Ha-ha so true Kass, so true." Her twin answered as they set off to face their punishment.

…..

"I can't believe it! Grounded for three weeks JUST for dying out little brother's hair! This is so stupid!" Kassi complained later as her and Kasen walked out of the foyer.

"Well in mom's defense it was PINK hair." Kasen replied but quickly changed his mind when he saw his sisters glare. He may be the older twin but he knew his sister could be very dangerous when angry. "Uhh I mean yeah you are so right! Three weeks is ridiculous!

"Yeah nice save" his twin sarcastically said but grinned at him anyways. "But it's the thought that counts I guess. Well we had better go to our rooms before mom finds us. We don't want anymore punishment." Kassi said as she walked towards her door. "I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast Kase. Night."

"Night Kass." Kasen replied and headed off to his room.

….

Kassi had been lying on her bed waiting to hear the footsteps of her mother from the floor above to tell her she was going to bed for four housrs. After ten more minutes she finally heard her mother's steps. _God! Finally! Its only 3 a.m. mother. Never again can you yell at me for staying up too late._ Kassi thought to herself. She slowly and quietly crept off her bed and walked over to her dresser. With equal silence she pushed her dresser toward her door and revealed a hidden door. _Hehe I'm so like a ninja when it comes to this! _She thought as she opened the door swiftly. She climbed down the ladder she had placed there ten years ago when she first discovered her haven. This secret passage was the one place she could go to just get away. She always came down here when she was upset. It was her secret. She has never told anyone about it, even Kasen. _Then why is there a light on? _She thought to herself. Then her confusion turned to panic. _What if it's some kind of murderer! If he kills me he can just leave me down here and no one would ever find me! Oh God! Why didn't I just tell Kasen this was here! Then at least I could get a proper burial. Oh my God. What if he slits my throat. Or worse, rips out all of my hair and fingernails and then cuts me up! Or maybe he will just shoot me. Or maybe stab me. Or… _This was a habit of hers. Rambling in her head when she was terrified. Then after the rambling came the sensible part of her thinking. _Wait. I would like to see anyone get near me! I was once a very powerful high-. NO! I will not think about that. It's in the past. And in the past it will stay. Ok. Just stay calm Kass it's probably nothing anyways. It's probably just a maid who found a door and was curious. But if its not look for something to use as a weapon. _She looked around and saw a rock.

"Ok well mister rock you had better be a good ally for me." She mumbled to herself as she picked up the rock and headed toward the light.

She saw a person standing over something. She thought the person was male but she couldn't be sure as he (or she) had his/her back turned to her. Her plan was to be a ninja and sneak up on the person, hit him over the head with her rock (which she was praying would knock him out) then drag the unconscious body to the ladder where she would climb up, wake up Kasen and tell him about the tunnel and then bring the body up and tie him to a chair to question him. Then the person stood up straight but kept his back to her.

_Ok yep its definitely a guy. Ha-ha! I was right._

The man had short blond hair and was lean and muscular.

_*gulp* Ok if her catches me he could so take me in a fight. Shit. Well its now or never Kassi. You can so do this. You know you can. _

_But if you mess up you might die._

_Oh you shut up! _

She stopped her mental argument with herself and started stalking up to the person. She got right behind him and lifted the rock when suddenly he turned and grabbed her wrists causing her to drop the rock and he pushed her up against the wall.

"Peter?" Kassi practically yelled _what the hell is he doing here!_ _This is my secret! Know one else is supposed to know!_ She was getting angrier by the took a few calm breaths and said calmly "what are you doing here!"

"Kassi! O shit! I'm sorry! I thought you were a…well I don't know what I really thought you were but still I am so sorry!" Peter said as he let her go of her wrists and backed away from her making sure to not make eye contact.. "And as for what I'm doing down here. I found a door covered by a rug the first day we were here and decided to check it out. What's your excuse?"

_Another door! That was how he got down here? What the hell! That is how I get down here. And how did I not know about this "door" I've been down here a million time and never once have I found another entrance._"I so do NOT owe YOU and explanation!" Kassi fumed to Peter. She knew it wasn't his fault necessarily, but still this was HERS. HER place to think! HER place to cry, to scream, to express any emotion and if she was NOT willing to share it with her own twin brother, then she was defiantly NOT sharing it with some boy she only met a few days ago. Not matter how cute he was.

"Ok geez sorry. I don't want to piss you off. I really am sorry if I hurt you." Peter said to her.

_Deep breath Kassi. Deep, __**DEEP**__ breath. You're over reacting. You know you are. Just tell him its ok and leave._

"Too late." Kassi replied her blue eyes narrowing and her voice sharp. Peter looked hurt by her words. He turned to leave but turned back and said.

"Ok, ok. If you wanted me to leave all you had to do was ask."

_O great know you've done it,_ the little voice in Kassi head chastised _he probably thinks you're a total jerk! I told you to calm down. You should learn to listen to mean I have some pretty good ideas. While you just go into things head first without ever thinking and…_

_Oh shut up_ Kassi told the voice. Then called after Peter.

"Peter wait!"

He turned around "What? Now you want to play nice?" His eyes were narrowed and his voice had the same sharpness hers had just a moment ago.

"No. Well yes. Err well…I don't want to play nice. I'm sorry it's just that this place is very special to me and it kinda took me by surprise."

"Its ok Kassi. I understand." And Peter did. He had a place like this in Narnia. Whenever he was upset he would run there and just sit in there for hours thinking. "so when did you discover your safe haven?" Peter asked Kassi.

Kassi took a deep breath before answering. "About ten years ago. Around the time my dad died. I think that's part of the reason this is so special to me. Me and Kasen are the only ones who remember our dad. Kase and I were seven so we remember a lot more then Dan who was only four or Missy who was only three months old. I also think my dad helped me find this place. I know that sounds insane but the day he died is when I found the door. It was like there was a voice in my head that said 'move your dresser'. So I did and viola! Three days later I found my magical haven. I have came down here ever since."

"Wow. I can see why this place is so important to you. Were you and your dad close?"

"Yeah. Well much closer than my mom and I are. My dad understood me. He laughed at the same things, we liked the same games. Hell we even talked the excact same. When he died I felt like my whole world fell apart. My dad was my hero. Heros don't just die! They can't die! Its not how things work! He never should have gone to war!" Kassi broke down sobbing and Peter rushed over to her. He pulled her up in his arms and held her while she cried. Before she knew it she was asleep and Peter carried her back into her room. She woke up the next morning bright and early thanks to her mother pounding on the door.  
"Kassidy! Wake up! Part of your punishment is to help the maids remember? Now wake up!" Came her mothers muffled yells.

"Ok, ok, mom I'm up. Geez calm down." Kassi glanced in the mirror and almost screamed out loud. _Jesus I look like shit. _Her eyes were red and puffy from crying last night and-"OH MY GOD!" Kassi screamed as she remembered what happened last night. She had cried-no more like spazzed out on Peter last night in the passageway. _Oh no. He probably thinks I'm the biggest loser in the world now. _She frowned as she walked out the door and right into Kasen.

"Ha-ha Hey Kass." Kasen laughed. "You know maybe you should invest in some glasses. I was standing right in front of you."

"Yeah I know sorry Kase." Kassi replied not even bothering to smile at his joke.

"Hey," asked Kasen instantly alert, "What's wrong?"

Kassi just sighed and gave and mumbled "nothing" answers and walked away from her twin and towards the kitchen, where she knew that one and only Peter Pevensie was waiting for her. Probably to make fun of her for her "lovely" show last night. She sighed and thought _I'd better just get it over with._ Then she pushed open the kitchen door.

Ok guys here is chapter two! I am so sorry for how long it took! I kinda forgot about this story. But now I will be working on it a lot more. I hope to post a new chapter every few days. Remember criticism is very much appreciated=)


End file.
